<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Anoranza, The Yearning: Part One. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343664">La Anoranza, The Yearning: Part One.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immigrant Caballero AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Class Differences, F/M, Immigration &amp; Emigration, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapting to a new country is difficult for José and Panchito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immigrant Caballero AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Anoranza, The Yearning: Part One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing and I get no money.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was because the Mexican and Brazilian were occasionally haunted by homesickness. Perhaps that is what had drawn them to one another.</p><p>The inheritance was a blessing and a curse. The whole situation was extremely laughable, but also wonderful in a sense. Not only was Donald's great grandfather generous enough to think about his great grandson in his will, but also the great grandchildren of his two best friends in his life, with whom he once traveled around the world with, and had philosophical debates and enlightenments with. The inheritance would automatically go to the eldest of the great grandchildren if there were multiple, and the eldest would do as they liked with the inheritance, share it with the other kind if they liked and however they liked. The letters all came at low points in their lives. As if aligned by the stars, aligned by fate, the three men were financially strained and finding it harder and harder to figure out where "home" was.</p><p>Even though his old home was located in the same city, Donald was also plagued by homesickness every once in a while. In a short span of time, he had lost his girlfriend Daisy (who he would get back with in due time), lost his job (overslept too many times), and his home of a few years had caught fire. It might have been the biggest misfortune among the three of them. José would not wish a house fire on anyone. </p><p>In Brazil, José also had lost his job and was living a life of constantly walking on egg shells and dodging the questions of his parents at their home. And Panchito's family of farmers was struggling to survive among a line of economic depressions. Flying to the States was a great opportunity to earn some money and send some of it to his family back to Mexico. (José worried that they were taking advantage of his kindness and generosity and hard work when they kept asking for more and more. He was a good man.) It was disheartening to Panchito that he could not find virtually any farm work in the States that would support his new home and have enough left to send to his family back in the Old Country. Farming was all he knew, really. The United States was a cold, industrious place, filled with smokey factories and skyscrapers and superficial persons that were often unloving, unaffectionate, and easily turned their noses up at minorities and immigrants.</p><p>He was a natural with children. Donald and Daisy's little nieces and nephews adored his charm and him not being afraid to play the fool to make others laugh. When Scrooge noticed how much the little ones loved Panchito, and how well they behaved when under his care, he would occasionally pay him to babysit them. Then there were payments for teaching them how to ride the horses in his stables and how to cook. "Children these days don't know the first thing about cooking and cooking for themselves." Donald was sure he only really paid Panchito to do those things because he didn't want to properly babysit the little ones himself. The immigrants had not been in the States very long and did not know the family that much, but the two seemed to secretly share the same sentiments. </p><p>Babysitting wages was a good start. After that came gas station work. The typical American teenager may find it laughable that an immigrant would be stressed out about doing retail or gas station work, but it was something Panchito struggled with in the beginning. Fortunately, he was resilient and optimistic and a fast learner. His shifts at gas stations could go up to eighteen hours.</p><p>As for José, his line of work also started with Scrooge. Scrooge can at least spot a natural socialite when he sees one. He had been renown around his area in Brazil for being a constant party goer. He started parties, sinned as much as he liked, then made sure his partying friends were cared for and taken home. Scrooge occasionally paid him to host and decorate and plan parties. And if Scrooge had some bride-to-be friends that needed a wedding planner or decorator, he'd ring up José for that as well.</p><p>In the end, Panchito was able to find factory work, and José finally became an official host and bus person at an expensive restaurant that, naturally, was linked to Scrooge in some way. Panchito did not particularly like the factory work and kept asking José if his place was looking for any cooks. "The factory is cold and I feel I am unable to connect to anyone there. After farming, I know cooking. What say you, José? Is your place looking around? It would be nice to work with at least one person I know." 

José understood Panchito's sentiments. He went to the States on his own, as did his Mexican friend, leaving all that he knew, all his friends and kin, behind. Settling in a new home with new housemates, in a new neighborhood, and in a new workplace was unnerving. It was like he was back in the early years of schooling and learning how to speak and make friends again. But José knew that kitchen work as a business was harsh and impatient and apathetic. It wasn't like making a feast for a holiday back in the Old Country. He had seen the cooks of his workplace come and go. He did not want Panchito's love of the art to be ruined by the capitalism of the States. </p><p>Yes, we would have to say that the closeness between the two immigrants started with homesickness. Some nights, they carried out their blues together with glasses of tequila and sharing heartfelt stories of their old friends and kin. In the mornings to follow, José would wake up to the sound of Panchito's heart beat at his ear, opening his heavy eyes and realizing that he had laid his head upon the taller man's chest sometime during the night. Panchito, in response, ultimately did not seem to mind because his hand would be resting on José's back, or in his dark hairs.</p><p>José was glad to have him. He wasn't alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>